bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/Team of heroes story
Toa Matoro blasted the Visorak across the shore. The shore of Artahka was covered in the creatures. They had arrived on boats moments ago and were running a rampage. He ducked a Rhotuka spinner and blasted the Visorak with his Cordak Blaster, leaving not remains. Toa Mazeka appeared beside him. They looked at each other and nodded. Moments later, razor-sharp icicles errupted from the ground and impaled the entire first and second lines of their swarm. There was an explosion as one of the Maxilos Robots's Cordak Blaster missiles struck the frozen wall, sending a ton of Ice down on a large part of the third line. This was a technique that the two of them had come up with only a week or so ago. At least it saved them from having to hack or blast at the millions of insectoid creatures like Toa Nui and Toa Jvaa. Master Toa, their leader was tearing through the ranks of visorak as if they were bits of straw in a hurricane. Matoro continued to create his Ice wall with Mazeka for the rest of the battle and finally fell to the floor exhausted as the last of the visorak was insinerated by Jvaa. Mazeka followed suit and fell to the sand. They tried to laugh but they were too drained and there was nothing more than the destruction of millions of Visorak, hundreds of Maxilos robots and the deaths of a handful of Matoran who had joined them to fend off the attackers. From the ground, Matoro saw a Ga-Matoran appear from behind a burning hut and skip over the debris of Visorak and Maxilos parts towards Master Toa. Matoro did not know his true identity, he didn't even know if the Toa of Light had a name. Master Toa's victorious smile disappeared the second the Ga-Matoran appeared. She wore a mask Matoro had seen in Karzahni once but he couldn't remember who had worn it. "Artahka wishes to congratulate your team on defeating the Visorak but he wishes to see you in person. Matoro suddenly felt the weight of their battle on his shoulders. Artahka had never called for them before. They hadn't even met him in all their time of being here. This had to be important... Master Toa entered the chamber. He was surprised to find it no bigger than his own hut. The furniture was old and shabby. The walls had no decoration other than a familiar looking Kanohi Kraahkan and a sword which were both on a shelf. There was a throne of course but it was empty. There was a shadow across half the room. A pair of emerald green eyes blinked to look at him. If those were Artahka's eyes then me must at least be two times larger than a Toa! "Master Toa," the words echoed through his mind, he wasn't even sure if Artahka had spoken them or somehow sent the words into his head. "You summoned me?" Master Toa grunted. "I summon you to tell you something I have not told any other until now," Artahka's foot stepped out of the Shadow. His gold and blue armour immediately caught his eye. "Matoran are disappearing. Everyday someone has gone missing. Yesterday a Le-Matoran named Defilak disappeared yesterday. For the first time in centuries I fear that my island, this heaven, is in danger. These attacks have worried me. They are not supposed to happen. The Brotherhood were never meant to find my kingdom, but somehow, they have. He took another step out. Master Toa took a step back. Artahka was indeed massive! His head actually touched the ceiling! Yet he had seen better days. "Stress, fear for my people and worry that the Brotherhood have somehow found us has taken its toll on me." Artahka seemed to read his very thoughs "I have ruled this island since the dawn of existance, since Tren Krom was placed on this world, before the Toa, the Rahi and the Makuta existed, and for the first time, I don't know what to do. For the first time I am powerless. I no longer can hide in this world. This is your time Toa. I want you to do something. MAtoran's lives are in danger. If the Brotherhood can use the technology here then no force on this planet can stop them. So what do you say? Can you help us?" Master Toa looked at Artahka for a second, then a smile slipped across his face. "Oh yes!" he said. Chapter 2 Toa Mazeka reflected back on the last few weeks of his life. Having left Vultraz to the Energy Storms of Karda Nui to deal with, he found that there was something missing. Nothing to replace that deep need to get revenge, a hollow emptiness. Yet that was nothing compared to this cave. The team stood at the mouth. It was as bleak as a grave and as large and empty as Mata Nui's tomb. The blue skies and sunshine had disapeared, it was raining now. Toa Jvaa shuddered. He was a Toa of Fire, they hated getting wet! "Are you sure Matoran went missing 'Here?'" asked Matoro. "This doesn't exactly look like the place they would normally hang around." Master Toa nodded. "It was here." he grunted. This mission had suddenly changed their happy, wise cracking, fun loving leader into the one thing he never thought he could be... serious... "We'll split into groups." muttered Master Toa. "Matoro, Mazeka. You two come with me. Nui, Jva. You two scout around for clues or something." Before anyone could protest, Master Toa activated his light sword and illuminated the cave. He started walking forwards, ignoring the protests from Nui. It was unlike Nui to argue. Mazeka had always thought him wise, too smart to argue. He had dreampt to being like that once. Matoro looked around. They had been walking for what felt like hours. His feet ached but he had to keep going. It seemed like a life time had passed since they had left the others. He took another step forwards and walked straight into something. He shouted and clutched his head. He had banged it and it was aching. Master Toa and Mazeka turned around. Master Toa's frown deapened as he raised his light sword to reveal what Matoro had walked into. It was a large container and inside it was a creature that sent chills down the Toa of Ice's spine. After all the battles he had faught, all the enemies he had defeated and all the friends he had lost. This thing was still there. As if mocking him... It was a Rahkshi! "That's not good" muttered Master Toa "What are they doing here?" asked Mazeka. "Simple," replied Master Toa. "They are here for an ambush. The Brotherhood knows of Artahka and they must be planning an invasion." Matoro pointed behind them. Master Toa turned his light sword the other way to reveal hundreds, no, thousands of the canisters. "Great. They have an entire army!" muttered Mazeka. "What do we do now?" asked Matoro. "We go tell Artahka of course. We have found what's been stealing the Matoran. Job done!" There was a dark chuckle that seemed to echo all around them. The next thing Matoro knew, Mazeka went flying across the air and landed straight on top of him. He yelped as they both fell down screaming. He felt something strike the back of his head and seconds later he drifted into unconsiousness... Chapter 3 Following User:Mazeka369's Latest story entry The Toa groaned and stirred. A crack of blue seeped from his eyes as he blinked and groaned. His body was aching all over and lifting his head felt like dragging a Kikenalo. Somehow he managed to pull himself up and look around the chamber he was in. It didn’t take him long to realize it was a throne room of some sort… That or the Vortixx sat on the throne made of bones wasn’t real. He eyed the rest of the room, trying to ignore the female as her smile pierced into his back. There were three male guards at the door, two were above him. The Toa felt a blade press into his back. ”Up!” barked one of the guards roughly. The Toa obeyed and ignored the pain of his burning joints. His head was still a scrambled mess but he knew that a spear in his back might just hurt a little more. ”You are a Toa?” purred the female as she leaned backwards in her throne. ”Last time I checked.” grunted the Toa. He stared at her. She was clad in sleek black and silver armor and her eyes shimmered green. Every instinct in his body was telling him she was bad news, that he should kick the guard in the chest and run for it. She was bad news… ” Are you aware of where you are?” she asked. The Toa frowned and racked his brains for his past but found only a chasm of emptiness. Who was he? Where had be come from? Where was he? “No.” he grunted. ”You are on Xia… and I must say, teleporting into my throne room is a very good way to get my attention!” ”What?!” frowned the Toa. “I teleported in here?” The female sat up and looked at him as if he’d just turned into a Toa of Water. “You really don’t know do you?” A long uneasy silence hung in the chamber before the female gestured to one of the guards. “Do you recognize these?” The Toa turned his head to see a sword and a zamor launcher. He frowned as they were handed to him then gasped as he touched them. Memories flooded back into his head, like an unstoppable flood that eroded everything in its path. He had held these weapons as he fought off Rahkshi and Visorak alike, he had defended the Matoran of Artahka, he had been holding them in the cave… Matoro growled and flash froze the first guard. Before any of the others could move he’d plastered all of them with a sheet of ice. He turned to face the female as a horrible crunch rung through his audio receptors and it was just the two of them in the room. The female’s eyebrow raised as she reached for a spear of her own. Matoro snorted and raised his Zamor Launcher. “Just try it.” he growled. The female glared at him for a moment then flung the weapon aside and stood up to her full height. Matoro shot her an icy glare as she walked closer towards him. He didn’t know what he was doing. This was the leader of Xia! If he held her capture then the entire island war machine could be his. The weapons and armies available here could wipe the Visorak off the face of the Matoran Universe. He could use it to save the Matoran, he could use it for good. Something glinted as the Female stepped closer. Matoro activated his Kanohi Iden and felt his body sag to the ground. He saw the blade fly over his head as he crumpled. He floated, waiting for the female to wonder over and inspect her kill. He watched as she frowned. There was no blood and therefore no reason why he should have suddenly died. He closed his eyes and willed himself back into his body. He hated doing that. When he was in his spirit form he could be free, his soul was fresh and as one with the world. Returning to his body was like strapping a pain of shackles to his ankles and jumping into a river. The moment he gasped for breath he opened his eyes and spun his Energized Ice Sword up. It cut straight through the female’s leg and she screamed. Matoro was on his feet and had his Zamor launched at the side of her head before she hit the ground. Had he just sliced the legs off a Vortixx? Had he just raised a weapon to a female? Matoro couldn’t explain why he was suddenly acting so violently… it wasn’t like him. This wasn’t what he was like. Had the female just flickered out of existence for a second? Matoro frowned and looked at her. Her screams were unmistakable but surely he hadn’t inflicted her wounds. He was a Toa, no Toa would crush five male Vortixx then slice their leader’s legs off. This was not right. This time the entire chamber flickered. It was an illusion. None of it was real. The Toa of Ice yelped as his weapons shimmered then disappeared into nothing. He looked down at the Vortixx. Now she was laughing, cackling like she was insane. Then she too disappeared. The scene suddenly froze then seeped away, like water leaking out of a crack and flooding into Matoro’s new surroundings. He was in a tube, a Stasis Tube. Around him were several other tubes. He could barely see through his own. He was floating in a green liquid. He tried not to think about what beasties of the Makuta were crawling around in it and he kicked out, smashing the glass and letting it gush out. He ripped the pipes off his mask and took in a deep lungful of fresh air. There was a screech. Matoro spun around to see it belonged to a Rahkshi. A rahkshi of Shadow. He grunted and sent a hail of Ice daggers at it. The projectiles caught the creature by the wrists and pinned in to a wall. He could have killed it there and then. He could have ripped its Kraata out and stamped it into the ground. He could have frozen the body then smashed it to shards. He could even have impaled the Rahkshi with its own staff. Instead he left it to scream in the dark. There were greater forces than Rahkshi at work here in the cave on the island of Artahka. He scanned the chamber for any clues and saw something that chilled him to the circuits. He yelped and rushed over to the other side of the room where he picked the object up in his hands: It was Master Toa’s Kanohi mask. One look at it filled him with rage and vengeance. His leader, the Toa who he had looked to for guidance in times of need, the Toa who he had laughed with, argued with, and lived with was gone. His leader was gone. The Makuta were at large on their scheme to take over Artahka. The Matoran were in danger. Master Toa could be dead.. or worse. The next thing he knew, a bolt of shadow flashed in front of his mask. Matoro spun around and reached for his weapons to find that they were gone. His face fell when he saw who was standing before of him. “Hello again Toa!” chuckled Makuta Icarax as he emerged from the shadows. Chapter 4 Icarax leapt down from his perch and tried to tackle the Toa of Ice but he was too fast. Matoro roared and brought his leg up, kicking the Makuta in the chest before he could land. Icarax grunted and shrugged the pain off. After all, he was clad in Protosteel Armor. The worst the Toa could do at this rate was leave a footprint on it. Icarax growled and landed a mask splitting blow to the Toa’s shoulder. He yelled as he was hurled across the chamber. The Makuta snorted and let his wings carry him over. The Toa had no weapons, a mask that allowed him to fall over dead and he was out of place. The only thing the Toa had the advantage of was speed. He was a lot sleeker and quicker than Icarax and had so far dodged a number of sword swipes that could have downed any less fortunate Toa. Suddenly, there was a burst of light that burnt his shriveled black armor like the light of a thousand suns. Icarax hissed and raised his wings to protect himself. He knew he sounded like a rahkshi as he screeched in surprise but he didn’t care. The only ones who would ever find out would be Matoro and the second Toa of Ice who had just popped into existence before him. He turned to confront the newly arrived Toa and chuckled to himself. “Well then, if it isn’t little Mazeka. The lost little Matoran who was always in the wrong place at the wrong time.” He activated his rahkshi power of fear as he strode towards him, smiling as the Toa quivered back in fear. Whatever thoughts were rushing around behind the Toa’s Kanohi Volitak were thoughts that he had engineered. He had planted the seeds into the Toa’s mind and now he was about to see them grow. He would watch as their roots dug deep into the Toa’s mind then he would sneer as they gripped tighter, and tighter until… The next thing Icarax knew something struck him in the back. He swore as he nearly tripped over. Matoro had recovered from the punch and was, for some reason, clinging to his back. The Makuta tried to slice at him with his weapons but the Toa ducked and he ended up slicing through one of his own wings. Icarax’s eyes bulged in their sockets as he tried to find out how deep he had cut into them. If he was unlucky then he would have sliced too far or his Antidermis essence would come pouring out at any moment. He couldn’t give the Toa that advantage. For Mata Nui’s sakes. He was a Makuta! He couldn’t be bested by two pathetic Toa! Aware that Matoro was still clinging to his back, he let himself fall to the ground. The wound wasn’t as deep fatally deep. Not that he cared about that. He could just kill one of the Toa, take their body and shape shift back into his current form again. No other Makuta would ever need know. He didn’t see Mazeka as he ran towards him but heard the Toa. He smiled and teleported two steps to his left then stood his foot out, making the Toa trip over and go flying into Matoro. The two Toa of Ice fell to the ground in a heap. ”Despite how much fun I’m having,” chuckled Icarax darkly as he started spinning his Rotating Shadow Blades “I’m going to have to cut this game short.” Matoro growled and pulled himself up, pushing Mazeka aside, and clapped his palms around the two flat sides of the blade. Icarax frowned and tried to pull his weapon free but Ice was already forming. It crept up the flat of the blade with a chorus of frozen cracks. When it touched Icarax’s claw he yelled in shock and had to drop the blade. It plummeted to the stone ground where it shattered straight away. The weapon that had cut the heads of so many hundreds of Toa didn’t even clatter as it crumpled to shards. Worse still, Mazeka. Icarax knew the Toa had activated his Kanohi Volitak and was hiding in the shadows even now. The Ice dagger that scraped a gash in his neck proved that. Icarax fell to the ground. The dagger had slit his armored throat. He could feel his vision blurring as he Antidermis Essence began to seep out of his armored shell. He grunted as a block of ice suddenly formed around his neck. He couldn’t move it but at least his body was holding stably. Matoro marched up to him, grabbed him by the neck with one hand, and pressed him against the wall of the cave. In his other hands was the battered mask that had been worn by the team’s leader. “Where is Master Toa?” the Toa roared as he started shaking Icarax’s body. ”How should I know?” moaned Icarax. “We Makuta kill Toa all the time. It’s not like anyone keeps a log.” The remark got him a strike from his own spear. He glared at Toa Mazeka with a look that would have made any Matoran run screaming but the two Toa stood firm. Matoro grunted and snapped his fingers. The block of ice shattered and Icarax screamed as his essence seeped out. He felt dizzy at first. He had not been out like this in centuries. He was free… this was his true form. This was the real flesh of the Makuta. There was a screech. The three of them glanced to the chamber door. Icarax felt a smoky smile slip across his gas-like form. He smiled menacingly at Matoro. “Now you’re in trouble!” He cackled as he saw the Toa’s mask become stricken with rage. “Your leader is dead, your team is in fractures and a horde of Rahkshi is knocking on the door. Looks like you’re going to regret serving that cretin who calls himself Artahka.” He waited calmly and dared the Toa to look into his blood red eyes. The rahkshi screeched as they clawed away at the wall. ”Matoro!” protested Mazeka. “We have to run! We can’t be in here when the Rahkshi realize that door’s not made of protosteel.” ”Get out.” muttered Matoro, without taking his gaze off Icarax. ”What!?” groaned Mazeka. “You’re not staying here are you?” ”I have a duty to do here.” the Toa muttered. Icarax would have frowned but he no longer had a Mask of Vulture to frown from behind. Suddenly it dawned on him as the Toa closed his eyes and activated his elemental power. For a moment Icarax thought he was going to drop the temperature in the room. But as Icarax waited for the temperature to drop he found it was getting hotter. The Toa’s body was glowing white as Icarax began to realize what was happening. Matoro was absorbing all the Ice in the room, hence raising the temperature. Icarax could see Mazeka struggling to keep up with the temperature change. He knew that Matoro would not risk harming his friend. All he had to do was resist being set on fire until Mazeka fell over unconscious and Matoro was forced to stop. ”I thought I told you to get out!” barked Matoro. The panic was now beginning to flood onto his Kanohi Iden as he too struggled under the environment. ”Do you think I’d leave you here?” panted Mazeka. ”How noble.” chuckled Icarax. “Staying behind for your friend. It looks like you two will be going down in history as the Toa who couldn’t defeat an armor-less Makuta.” He chuckled darkly before glancing at the door. The Toa wouldn’t be able to see his Antidermis face but he knew they understood his gesture. “The sons of the Makuta are here, ready to avenge what you have done to me. Who knows. Maybe I’ll find one of your bodies and use that. I could spent the rest of eternity running around this island in a Toa’s body. How would you like that?” < br>Before either of them could answer, Icarax shot through the air, heading straight for Matoro. The Toa had considered using his mask power, and with an organic Kanohi, that meant he had triggered it, leaving his body semi-empty… just enough for Icarax to take over… Mazeka watched in horror as Matoro fell to the ground screaming and clutching his head. He knew all too well what had happened. Icarax had inhabited his fellow Toa’s body. The two souls were at war over his shell. As they battled he could see the result roaring and scratching at itself. The Toa that wasn’t Matoro roared and screamed. Mazeka knew he couldn’t watch this. He had to do something, he had to help Matoro. But what could he do? If he pulled Matoro’s mask off would that kill him? How did the mask even work? Mazeka didn’t have a clue and the army of Rahkshi at screaming at the walls wasn’t doing any wonders for his concentration. Should he contact Artakha again? Could the Island’s ruler do anything in this situation? Did he have to power to banish a soul from a body? Suddenly, a jet of light shone in Mazeka’s face. At first he thought the Rahkshi had broken through the wall and the daylight had finally flooded. That would have been a blessing, at least he would die in the light. He couldn’t tell who It was but a Toa sized figure was standing in a broken section of the wall. Mazeka smiled the moment he crossed blades with a Rahkshi and downed it with one strike. It could only be one person in the world. It was Toa Nui! Chapter 5 to be continued... Characters *Toa Matoro *Toa Mazeka *Nui *Toa Jvaa *Master Toa *Artakha *Several Visorak *Several Maxilos Robots *A Ga-Matoran messenger *Defilak - mentioned *Thousands of Rahkshi in statis tubes. *An unknown character who knocked Master Toa, Mazeka and Matoro out.